


Parker and the Locked Box

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Leverage, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: So I read a Leverage / The Untamed crossover where Eliot had studied with the cultivators - who are immortal-ish and still around. Nie HuaiSang comes looking for him wherever it is that he, Parker, and Hardison ends up. Anyway, loved the story and was wishing there was more and then this popped into my head. Oh, I was told the story's by oneiriad (over on Tumblr).Parker finds a locked box that she can't open and goes to Wei Wuxian for help.
Kudos: 18





	Parker and the Locked Box

The locked box was mocking her. Parker just knew it.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Parker eyed Eliot warily. Was he mocking her too? “Frustrating is what it is. It won’t open.”

“It’s locked with magic.” He laughed. “Guess you’ll need to learn magic to get it open.”

Parker glared at the locked box. Locked with magic was cheating.

* * *

She knew she’d have to get him alone. People were weird about teaching other people to pick locks. She didn’t think he’d mind, but that husband of his looked like he’d object. 

He spent a lot of time on the roof at night. She liked that about him. Most people underestimated how nice roofs were. 

He landed on the roof and looked surprised to see her there but then he smiled. That was good. People smiled when they were happy. People who were happy were more likely to help. “Teach me magic. I want to open a locked box.” 

“Aw, that sounds like too much work.” He sat next to her, took a swig and offered the bottle to her. 

She shook her head no. “Teach me.” 

“It’s not magic as such. Cultivation is slow. It takes a long time to develop a Golden Core.” 

She grabbed his bottle. “Teach me.” 

“Now just give me the bottle back.” 

“Teach me!” She started pouring the liquor onto the rooftop.

* * *

Three sleepless days and nights later: “Hello, Mr. magic locked box. We meet again.”


End file.
